Spotlight: Backfire
Spotlight: Backfire? Spotlight: Backfire. Yes, please read that with a straight face.. if at all possible. The TP is less of an instance of putting the main character in a questionable setting, but rather.. putting the participants (the other players) into Backfire's shoes for a bit. As well, explore where he came from.. why he's like the way he is (incessant braggart, devotion to a fault, and idiotic). Background Everyone is pretty well familiar with Backfire's arrival in the ranks, but here's a brief recap for those who aren't so sure. A message was sent to Accilade-6 in request for it's best and brightest. Sure enough, Backfire showed up shortly thereafter. Only problem being, no one was sure who he was.. why he was there.. and just WHO sent the original message. Chalked up to a big clerical error, the Seeker simpleton was more or less.. welcomed into the Decepticon ranks on Earth, Cybertron, and other areas under Galvatron's direct control. Backfire has, on more than one occasion, led people to believe that he was trained on a facility of the finest warriors. But more importantly, that he was the FINEST of these stout Decepticons. But, since the Seeker is pretty much taken with a grain of salt.. not much has ever really come of these 'tall tales'. Until now.. The Gathering Without much explanation given, Backfire starts visiting locations. Specific locations, mind you, with specific goals in mind. First Iacon's Sub-Level district black market for a fusin-Coil, then the planet Junk for scrap metal, Portland Oregon's Paint World for purple paint.. Can any good come of this? Logs * Beach Bash 2032 - Not neccisarily the beginning of this Spotlight series, it leads into the first hints of what is to come.. and Backfire wheels around in a wheelchair. :) * Gag + Idiot = Fail - Carjack tries to silence the simpleton with a gag, it doesn't work.. then questions the validity of Accilade-6. * Runamuck Handles Backfire's Junk - Shady back-room deals with shady characters, Runamuck manages to pull Backfire's crap plan out of the frying pan and deliver a W. * Incognito on Planet Junk - Disguised as Air Raid, Backfire dupes the Junkions into supplying him with sheets of metal. * The Greatest Day In Decepticon History Ever! - Two board posts that will change Aerospace FOREVER! * Dragged Along, Kicking and Screaming - Portland, Oregon will likely never be the same.. plus Bob Ross-Bot and Scrappy! * Rebuilding Bob Ross-Bot - Backfire, elated and abusing his new rank, orders Carjack and some others to rebuild the paint-bot that was destroyed. * Bob Ross-Bot and the Beach - During the unveiling of a new Bob Ross show, Backfire comes to town with a.. KILLING MACHINE? The Players * Runamuck - Unknowingly played devil's apprentice, allowing the simpleton to steal a fusion coil from the merchant known as El-Mach-Too. * Sit-Com - Unknowingly helped Backfire attain the bulk of the metal parts needed for his.. project. * Galvatron - On a whim, promoted Backfire to the rank of 5 in Aerospace.. such a cruel master. * Carjack - Helps the idiot Seeker attain his goals by rebuilding Bob Ross-Bot. Galvatron Jr And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest.. wait, no that's not right. Suddenly certain choice locations around Earth were being attacked, by a a miniature Galvatron!! First the Ark, then NYC, then Quantum Laboratories! What doom does this foretell for the Autobots and their allies? It all boils to a head when the copy leads an all out assault on Autobot City itself! Logs * More Than Meets the Eye - Scattershot and company have a new visitor to the Ark.. GALVATRON JR! What is this cruel tiny tyrant's angle, and can the Autobots repel him in time to save their first base on Earth?? * City of Steel - The diminutive Decepticon decoy attempts to sink the Empire State Building and bring about New Cybertron on Earth. Somehow, this all feels eerily familiar! Also, ALLIGATORCONS! * NCIS: Dead Robot Alligator - Decepticons try to figure out the inner workings of this primitive machine.. plus it reeks to high hell. * Clone Armor Analysis - Autobot scientists attempt to analyze the armor fragment, discovering it's Junkion in nature! * Torpedo into the Sun - Final analysis of the Aligatorcon control unit, Galvatron decrees it's stench is to be fired into the sun immediately! * Sewer Spelunking - Contrail leads a group of Decepticons for clue hunting, running into Moonracer and Huffer while they're doing the same! * Day of the Machines - North Dakota will never be the same! Galvatron Jr forcefully occupies the human facility known as Quantum Laboratories and brings about.. GALVATRON PC! * Galvatron Tablet - Scrapper goes over clues from Quantum Labs with Contrail and Contagion, what happens next is a foray into the UNKNOWN! * Scattered Shots and Tiny Tyrants - Galvatron Jr puts Scattershot into a coma and gives Moonracer a message: Get ready for the reckoning! * Dumpster Diving and SCIENCE! - A group of Autobots and Decepticons meet on Junkion, looking for answers to Galvatron Jr. Turns out, an Aerialbot and pink femme are to blame for the missing shipment of sheet metal? * Fake Facsimile Sighting - Decepticons set up a false report of Galvatron Jr in Tokyo, luring the Autobots into a wicked trap! Also, Contrail might be crazy. * All Out Assault on Autobot City - Galvatron Jr unleashes an assault on Autobot City, but can Rodimus Prime and the other Autobots mount an defensive line to push the tiny tyrant back? Find out in the stunning conclusion of the Galvatron Jr mini epic. The Players * Perceptor, Amber MacKenzie, Moonracer, & Contrail - Actively investigated the Galvatron Jr sightings and clues. Armor analysis, bug-shaped drives, cans of paint, and Cybertronian consoles are among the things they tried to figure out. Accilade-6 Finally beaten and battered, Galvatron Jr is revealed to be none other than Overture.. Backfire's abused secretary! Forcibly grafted onto the Seeker, the piano-former swathed a path of destruction and chaos! After separating the pair, Shockwave and company finally surmised the only way to fix the broken Seeker is to venture to his 'home' planet. Upon arrival, Cyclonus and company are marauded by.. hugs and compliments? It seems everyone here on Accilade-6 are simple minded idiots, which gives them the immediate impression that Backfire -was- the very best on this planet. After meeting with the Warriors Four, Cyclonus knocks Jazzy on his aft, and Fireback.. they set their sights for MEGATRON MOUNTAIN! Logs * Disection of a Decepticon Dumbass - Scrapper, Shockwave, and Carjack separate Overture from Backfire.. but why won't the Seeker work afterwards?? * What A Warm Welcome - Cyclonus leads a contingent to Accilade-6, trying to determine what is needed in Backfire's repair. Also: Marauder gets trolled with Megatron/Starscream slash fanfics. * Megatron Mountain - Venturing into the nasty volcano, the Decepticons must pass several dangerous traps in order to retrieve the magic macguffin! Also: The Warriors Four all die in horrific and hilarious fashion.. even Brawny's stache. * Acidic Aid For the Artard - Shockwave arrives to introduce the missing element to Backfire's core, but will someone else have to sacrifice their life for the idiot savant to live?? Players * Cyclonus, Scorn, Marauder, & Rampage - All traversed the dangerous Megatron Mountain in order to retrieve the prize. Notes * Quite possibly the most long winded Spotlight that will ever be ran on the MU.. ICly taking place over the course of one year. * Scorn says it's the greatest TP ever. * Shockwave said it was the saddest Spotlight ever. * Ending was condensed to make way for the 2033 Olympics!! * Every single NPC that was introduced on Accilade-6 died. :( ** Or did they? Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Category:Spotlight: You!